


半醒

by liangchuan



Category: cuxie
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangchuan/pseuds/liangchuan





	半醒

这个号很少会有人打电话来。

来电显示没有名字。

却是吴邪熟悉的一串数字。

“喂，吴邪。”

“我改主意了。”

“我知道你在北京，陪我喝一杯吧，喝一杯，药方就给你。”

声音嘶哑疲惫，全然没了前几天说着你吴邪的生意我不做时那般底气十足。

吴邪熄了烟，道：“好。你在哪。”

黎簇报了一个地址，一家大排档。

吴邪到的时候桌子上已经摆了一排酒瓶，满满一桌菜像没人动过。

黎簇冲他招手：“来点什么，啤的白的？”

吴邪看了他一眼：“有牛奶么？”

黎簇乐了：“老板刚生了个女儿，可能有奶粉，你得自己冲。”

“半夜喝这么多酒对胃很不好。”

黎簇支起下巴。“你这是……关心我？”

吴邪抱臂，不置可否。

黎簇指了指倒好的一杯啤酒。

“我不是说了么，陪我喝一杯，药方给你。”

吴邪盯着那杯酒看了一会。

抬手很利落地干了。

意识消失之前定格在黎簇脸上的笑。

不是阴阳怪气的冷笑，也并非嘲讽的笑。

同样也不表示开心。

就是一个没什么意义的表情。

和黑瞎子大多数时候挂在脸上的笑一样。

再次睁眼入目的是雪白的天花板。

四肢仍未恢复力气，眼前景象也有些模糊不清。

黎簇的脸出现在视线里。

床头柜的烟灰缸里堆了四五个烟头。

还好自己鼻子坏了。

不然烟味酒气混一起真的不好闻。

“酒也喝了，药方呢？”

黎簇从怀里掏出一张纸。

吴邪却没去拿。

“这么干脆？”

“你以为我像你？”黎簇又摸了根烟叼着，没点。倒是吴邪看得怪眼馋的。  
“十万块都不给。”

吴邪弯弯唇。“黎老板大人大量，我不敢比。”说着就要伸手去够药方。

黎簇却避开他动作。

“这么看我好像是有点亏。”黎簇将纸收回口袋。“不如再加点价吧，吴老板的一晚上，如何啊。”

吴邪身上仍发软，提不起劲。

“难得我还有得选？”

黎簇眯眯眼睛。

“当然。”

“你可以选是正面被我干，还是从后面被我干。”

说话间黎簇的手移到了吴邪的下半身，隔着一条裤子时轻时重按压揉捏。

吴邪也没有丝毫避讳，爽了就哼哼，疼了就叫。

他穿的就是松垮的家居服。

黎簇一扯就很轻易地将外裤褪到了吴邪腿弯。

分身仍然被束缚在内裤里，鼓起一大包。

黎簇附身，伸出舌头舔了舔。

隔着布料触感随不那么明显，但突然其来的湿热感仍惹得吴邪一声轻喘。

黎簇于是起了劲，又是嘬又是咬的。

他有虎牙，每每刮过前端吴邪都爽的不行。

吐出的液体和黎簇的唾液共同洇湿薄薄的布料。

黎簇这才肯将早已翘起的小吴邪放出来。

笔直挺翘的一根，尺寸正合适。

黎簇衣冠整齐地跨坐到吴邪腿上，居高临下地盯着他。

那双眼睛里有四千年的光阴，有雪山戈壁，有刚刚燃起的情欲。

没有他。

黎簇慢慢低下头，将吴邪的性器含进去。

无甚技巧地舔弄，牙齿也磕磕绊绊地刮这里碰那里。

但对于性生活不算如何丰富多彩的吴邪来说，已经算得上前所未有的刺激了。  
“拿出来……我要射了。”吴邪稳了稳呼吸，伸手拽了黎簇的头发。

黎簇抬眼，退出之前用舌面在马眼狠狠一刮。

吴邪惊呼一声，乳白色液体喷溅地一塌糊涂。

黎簇舔掉自己嘴边的几滴。

味道当然不怎么样，是腥苦的。

但他依然仔仔细细舔了干净。

就着这体液，黎簇将手指往吴邪后头送。

高潮刚刚过去，加上迷药的余劲，吴邪全身上下都是软的。

私密的地方毫无防备地被一根手指闯入。肠肉翻搅着，想要驱逐外来者。

又或许是引它侵犯更深处的地方。

吴邪的那点埋的很浅，很好找。

仿佛天生就适合被人捏了软肋按在床上为所欲为。

黎簇又加了一根手指，剩下的那只手也没闲着，从耳后到乳头，再到腰侧，大腿根部的嫩肉，到处点火。

吴邪喘得像条离水的鱼，被黎簇毫无章法戳弄敏感至极的腺体的行为逼得耳廓胸前皆泛起一层薄红色。

黎簇忽然撤了双手，不紧不慢地脱起自己的衣服。

被挑起的情欲一下子无处可疏解。

黎簇还跟慢动作一样解着皮带，偶尔撩拨一下吴邪半翘不翘的性器。

吴邪终于没兴趣再装下去，直起身半跪在黎簇面前，修长且骨节分明的手解起皮带也是赏心悦目的。

事实证明黎簇也没有表面那么游刃有余 ，不过在强忍罢了。

吴邪扒衣服的速度是经过考验的。

不管自己的还是别人的。

吴邪撸了两把黎簇底下胀的已经很吓人的性器，缓缓坐了上去。

黎簇吸一口气。“吴老板，你不遵守规则。”

吴邪凑上前咬他耳朵：“你这玩意不是擀面杖吧？这当口还要讲规则？”

黎簇咬咬牙，按着人的腰就是一个深挺。

润滑做的并不充分，黎簇又是卯足了劲来着一下。

撕裂般的痛感让吴邪疼地一颤。

黎簇自认不是什么sm爱好者，但他太愿意看吴邪忍痛了。

眉峰紧蹙，轻咬牙关，口中发出嘶嘶声。

黎簇想要去吻他因疼痛而有些发白的嘴唇，不知为何，最后落在了吴邪脖颈处的狰狞疤痕上。

吴邪身上疤痕很多，大的小的，轻的重的。

黎簇一一啄吻而过。

包括手臂上的十七道。

最后黎簇在那条手臂上面积不大的光洁皮肤上狠狠咬了个牙印。

“第十八道。”黎簇舔舔唇。“送你个吉利点的数字。”

吴邪皱起了眉。

早知道乖乖躺平任他折腾了。

这种一步到胃的体位他委实有些吃不消。

黎簇已经抱着他的腰动起来了。

每一下都顶的又狠又深。

连跪立的姿势都难以维持，唯一支撑他的就是黎簇的那玩意。

“……嗯……换……呃……换个……姿势…………”’  
于是黎簇将人翻了个面，换成后入式。  
“你喜欢这样？”

黎簇退出大半，仅仅在穴口浅尝辄止的进出着。

“看不见我的脸你会更舒服是吧？”黎簇反复在吴邪的腺体上碾磨。“不如把我想象成张起灵。”

黎簇啃咬着吴邪的后颈，脊背。腾出一只手揉捏颤巍巍挺立的乳头。

“想他像我这样，亲你，摸你，操你。”  
黎簇发狠似的一顶。“他有没有这样操过你？”

“黎簇，你这样就没意思了。”吴邪声音低哑，哪有半分染上情欲的迹象。

“他也知道你腰侧最敏感？快高潮的时候屁股会翘的特别高，里头简直能绞死我？”

黎簇这会每一下恨不得把人往死了操，理智呼啸着离他的大脑远去。

他脾气的确暴躁，但近几年已经有所收敛，为数不多的失控都是在这个人面前。

虽然此时此刻他的性器在吴邪的甬道里大肆挞伐，但掌控一切的人依然是吴邪。

黎簇这样不顾他感受，他甚至可以一脚踹翻他离去。

这样的事不是没有过。

但现在他脸上一副隐忍表情，像怕黎簇的脑子还混的不彻底。

吴邪替他织了一场好梦。

他时醉时醒。

黎簇终于还存一份清明，没有射在吴邪身体里。

这场不算如何和谐的情事虎头蛇尾地结束了。

吴邪一脚把黎簇踹到床边。

从被上拾起黎簇叼过的，还未点燃过的  
又从黎簇上衣口袋翻出打火机，燃着。

猛吸了一大口。

黎簇伸手夺过。

“抽烟早死……唔”

吴邪将这口烟气尽数渡给了他。

黎簇愣了一秒。

迅速反客为主勾着吴邪舌头吻了个昏天黑地。

这场荒唐春梦。

他只能，也只想半醒。

 

 

 

-完


End file.
